GRAVEDIGGERS
Introduction The action takes place around a small village, located in the centre of the board with surrounding plowed fields and small garden plots. The roads that lead to the village are dirt tracks, the village contains 6-10 buildings occupied by 18-24 locals, all women, kids or old men. These villagers are neutral. It set during the Star Wars Old Republic. Republic Army briefing You command a somewhat understrength platoon of Infantry, recent losses have been made up in a hurry leaving you with a mixed bag of veteran and recruits. Last night a troop transport was downed by ground fire, althrough the escorting gunships were able to pick up many survivors several men were lost including the son of a senator. While there is a slim chance that the senator's son is still alive (the evacuation was rushed and under heavy fire) command has decided to send a group of droids from the Galactic Republic Graves Registration Corps to recover the bodies. Your job is to protect the droids and to search the crash site for survivors. Your Platoon consists of the following:- *HQ - Lt, Sgt, Medic and 2 Comm Specialists riding in a command speeder *1st Squad - 10 Veterans (Sgt, 8 troopers and 1 heavy weapon specialist)riding in a combat speeder *2nd Squad - 1 Experienced Sgt, 8 green troopers and 1 green heavy weapon specialist riding in a combat speeder *3rd Squad - 1 Experienced Sgt, 8 green troopers and 1 green heavy weapon specialist riding in a combat speeder *GRGRC Squad - 1 Veteran Tech and 11 droids riding in a transport speeder The droids are unarmed and must spend two turns at the crash site to collect the remains. There is a 50% chances there are survivors from the 12 unaccounted for troopers. Secession Player Briefing After defeating the evil Republic invaders last night your brothers in arms have moved on leaving your group behind to ambush any Republican scouts who return to recon the area. You group consists of the following:- *HQ Team - Commander, 2 veteran troopers and 1 veteran heavy weapon specialist *Mortar Team - 3 experienced troopers with mortar *Fire Team A - 1 experienced Sgt, 2 green troopers and 1 green heavy weapon specialist *Fire Team B - 1 experienced Sgt, 2 green troopers and 1 green heavy weapon specialist *Fire Team C - 1 experienced Sgt, 2 green troopers and 1 green heavy weapon specialist You have had time to dig foxholes and can place your figures anywhere on the board. Special Notes Republic troops may search the buildings at the cost of 2 turns per building The Secessionist commander may want to set up in the village, if he does the locals will leave and hide of board. This can be avoided by forcing all the locals into two houses and posting one guard on each. If this is done D6 + 3 locals will be forced into acting as normal. Winning Victory conditions as per your usual rules, with a bonus if the Republican player recovers all the KIA's at the crash site, an extra bonus for finding survivors and the biggest bonus for finding the senator's son alive. Praetor12 Scenarios